Nanny: will someone love me?
by nilescclover
Summary: Niles gets depressed that no one remembers his birthday. Will the Sheffield's remember? Or will this just be another day as usual for all of them. Also CC sees what could be her. Will she ever have the life she really wants? new chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Will someone love me?

3/06

Niles gets depressed that no one remembers his birthday. Will the Sheffield's remember? Or will this just be another day as usual for all of them. Also CC sees what could be her. Will she ever have the life she really wants?

Niles sits on his bed thinking out loud that his life has no meaning. "It's almost my birthday again. I hate to have my birthday come around. No one ever remembers it. Why should it even come." He sighs. Fran was listening outside his door. "Poor fella. We don't remember his birthday cause…wait a minute I don't even know when it is? I have to find out." Niles paces his room. "Friday, just another day of work as usual. I guess that'll be all right. It has been for the past eight years. I should just be used to it by now. I just wish…I wish things were different. I have to get away for a few days. Well that'll never happen. Mr. Sheffield wont give me anytime off and the place would be so disarray it would take overtime just to get it back to normal. I just…No one will remember why should I expect them too now." Fran put her hand on his doorknob but then she heard her name being screamed by her boss. "We wont forget this year buddy," she said as a light bulb went on in her head. "I have an idea. Now, just to pull it all off without a word."

She skipped off down the hall to see what Mr. Sheffield wanted her for.

CC sighed as she sat by the window. The first thing that she sees is a small girl playing with her dog. The dog was running after a ball that the girl thrown. _Why can't that be me? All I want is my dog to care. He doesn't even to seem to do that. He took up with Nanny Fine more then me. Why is that? Does anyone love me? If a dog doesn't love you then no one does. How come? Is it really me? Of course how many times did I tell the dog that I wanted to put him down? I told that dog that on the first day that I got him. Does he understand that? na that can't sense things like us can they? Oh…. that's going to change. Who am I kidding? Nothing ever changes around here._

"Chester." CC calls but the dog doesn't come. See she shakes her head. "See he's hiding from me now." looking towards the window she feels that the dog doesn't love her. "Chester, come to mommy. Chester come here boy." She was getting anger cause he didn't come. "Oh well." The words that Niles always said when she was there at the mansion with the dog came to mind _"he is male after all."_

"Is Niles right? Is that why the dog hates me?" with a loud heavy groan she gets up from her chair. "Chester where are you?" CC looks around the room. "Hello, hello Chester. He has to be under the bed." In her bedroom, she quickly pulled up the bed skirt and looked under the bed. "Nope. Ummm…. in the closet." She swings open the door. "Not there either. Where are you… you little twerp?"

_Did he run away? Na he has to be somewhere in this house. There's no way that he could have gotton out. But what if he did? What if he got kidnapped, I mean dog napped again? Or worse, what if a car hit him?_ "Oh Chester I'm sorry. Where ever you are come back to me. I didn't mean to yell at you." She walks back over to the chair near the window. "What am I going to do now?" This time outside she sees a man and his son walking to the pond CC supposes. "Look," she calls out to herself. "They are carrying fishing poles and coolers. That reminds me of a time when my father took my brother to the fishing hole but never let me go with them. My dad said that that was not a female thing to do and to go shopping witch till this day I still hate to do. Why was he always telling me that that was not the right thing for a female to do? Did he really hate me or was it that he wanted another son so that he could take with him. I never got to do the fun stuff my brother got to do. Why? Was he ashamed of me? How come I had to send so much time alone with myself? Maybe he didn't want to send time with me cause I was different I don't know. Oh…."

Still looking out the window, she begins to think some. She notices it starts to sprinkle some. But that doesn't stop a couple walking hand in hand towards the parking area. "I bet they had a good time in the park." She intently studies the man and women as they walk. "First date and one to the park. Lover's probably?" she blinks when she sees them kiss. A memory of Niles kissing her comes back to her. They were both in the mansion that night. She was waiting on Max but he was going out with Nanny Fine.

_Every one that I've gotten close to has either turned out to be involved with someone else, a loser who is looking for money or just wants a one-night stand. That's all I'm, right? A one-night stand to everyone, why? All they want to do is tell everyone how many girls that they slept with or are they doing it for my money? Why can't I find the right guy? Just one guy to love me for whom I'm, not because what I have._ The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. "Now what?"

She slowly made her way to the door. She swings it open with more force then was really necessary. Her neighbor was shocked at the sudden out burst that she almost dropped the packages that she was carrying.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Ms. Babcock. The carrier brought these packages to the wrong door. Your name was on them. They looked important so I wasted no time bring it to you."

"thanks Ms. Coman

"Chester." Ms. Coman called as she started to lean in CC apartment some.

"He's sleeping right now." CC lied. She didn't want to alarm anyone that he is missing not till she knew for a fact that he was. The lady seems to accept what CC is telling her.

"Well, I just heard a dog was barking in the elevator when I passed it. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't sweet little Chester in there, since he's the only dog aloud in this building." she went on. CC didn't want to talk to the women any longer then she had too.

"Thank you. I'll check it out." She smiled.

"Well, you two have a good day."

"You too." CC put on a fake smile, anything to get rid of the woman. CC shut the door. "Nosy neighbor." She places the package down on the table. "I wonder who this could be from?" She takes a knife and slices open the tape on one side of the package. "what the…." She looks down. "It's from my brother. There's an envelope attached." She opens the envelope carefully. "Great more papers." Then she gasps as she read the first line. "It's from my mother's attorney. Something for me to sign." Just then the phone rang out. Echoing though out the house. "Great more,"

She picked up the phone. "Hello, hello."

On the other line it was a voice that she didn't recognize. "Friday is the big day. He is ready."

"what?" CC asked, by then though the dial tone was the only thing that she heard.

"Big day? Who's?" CC shook her head. "I don't get it." A note was slipped under her door while she was looking out the window. She sees a mother or at least a nanny walk by her window with a stroller. _Am I ever going to be doing that? am I ever going to enjoy mother hood? _CC shuts her eyes thinking that is would be nice to have a kid. And what it would be like to raise one with its father; Or by herself. _Oh, first I have to be able to love, can I? _

"I'm starting to get a headache. I think I need to take something for this one." She made her way to the small kitchen off the den area. Then she hears someone knock on her door again. _Not again. _She opens the door, this time a little slower then before. But this time there was no one standing there. "What the?" she sees the letter that had been slid under her door. "What is this?" she picked it up. "I guess someone wanted me to see this letter before I went to lay down. Just what's this all about?"

She took the letter to her couch this time and opened it. It was a birthday card. "What? It's not my birthday." On the inside of the card, everything was explained. Even though she had no idea who sent the card. She placed the card on the table and placed her head back. A smile crept across her face as she stated to remember. That Niles helped her out of a jam. "I have to do something for him." She said out loud. Why should she do something, say to repay him, she didn't know but it was nagging at her to. "Let's make it a day to remember." She jumps up from her couch.

"We have to get him out of the house and keep him out of the way." She reached for her cell phone. "That'll be the challenge of a life time." She dials the mansion knowing that Max is going to have a fit with her. It rings a few times. Finally Max answers.

"Maxwell Sheffield." He answered.

"Max," she whispered.

"CC?" he sounded shocked that she would be calling him. "Why are you whispering?"

"I can't talk on the phone, to important. I need for you to meet me at the theater."

"You can't handle it over there?"

"I uh…no! We have to deal with this together."

"All right." An annoyed Max said. He slammed the phone down. He looked over at his butler. Like he had all the answers. "What could be so important, she couldn't handle herself." Niles didn't even response he was in deep thought wishing that it had something to do with him. Frustrated with his partner Max left the office. "Why can't she handle this?"

"Who?" Fran asked as she saw Mr. Sheffield walking to the front door.

"CC, that's who!" he screamed. "This just better be good that's all I can say." Niles got his coat for him. "This shouldn't take to long. I hope." He smiled a wicked smile as he exited the house. Max has no idea what he is getting into but Fran has some idea or so she hopes that is what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

At the theater:

"This better be worth my time. This better be life or death CC." He mumbled as he unlocked the back door of the theater. "why couldn't she handle this on her own. She always has. What could be so important this time?" there was one light one, which lead to backstage.

"CC, I'm here!" yelled Max.

"Max we need to talk." He followed her voice back to one of the dressing rooms. "It's about this Friday." CC continued.

"Friday? What about it?" he thought for a second. "No you can't have off. I need you to finish the contracts before we lose these people to Andrew Lloyd Webber."

"No, no it's not about that." CC waved her hands. "I already took care of that." they both walked on stage as she told Max about it being Nile's birthday and she wanted to do something for him.

"How did you know it was his birthday?"

"a little birdie told me." Max laughed at that. CC really didn't want to tell Max about the mysterious phone call and the papers that were sent to her house. That would in her mind make him think that she was out of her mind. He wouldn't believe it for a minute just like he didn't believe the little birdie saying it.

"No really CC how did you know cause I didn't even know. He never told me."

"I just remembered one day he said that no one ever remembers his birthday and so this year I thought I…we would do something for him. With your permission of course."

"Yes, yes."

"But you can't tell him that I came up with this all on my own. You know it was all my idea. It has to be from all of us if he happens to ask." Max thinks that's kind of weird that she wouldn't wont all the credit, cause most stuff was all about her but if that's the way she wanted it he would go along with it.

"All right have it your way."

"Now the hard part…"

"Getting him out of the house." Max finished. "That will be a challenge."

"Yeah," CC responded. "You know how he gets suspicious if we send him away." Max's mind: _There's that 'we' again. Suspicious when I do it. He wouldn't say that to her, but he wouldn't go just the same if she suggested it. He wouldn't go just to spite her. They hate each other. But Ms. Fine……_ CC paced the floor of the theater. "There's got to be away. Somehow."

"I've got that covered but I will need your help." Fran's nasal voice echoed through the empty theater.

"Mine?" CC turned around to see Nanny Fine coming up to them.

"CC's?" Max sounded shocked. One that she followed him to the theater and two that she was willing to help.

"Yeah ya whatta plan this party don't ya?" Fran places her arm around CC and whispers something in her ear so Max can't hear them. CC made a perfect 'o' with her mouth. She didn't think that Fran know about that.

"You wont tell him will ya."

"Na between you and me." then she whispers "but I think it's obvious." She walks over to Mr. Sheffield "So here's what we do."


	3. Chapter 3

At home Max can't find Niles anywhere.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Wha?"

"I called and called." He had a worried looked on his face. "It's not like him to just leave." He paced back and forth.

"He has to be somewhere. Come we'll check the kitchen. Maybe he left a note." In the kitchen Fran finds a note tell them that he went to feed the birds in the park and then to the store to get groceries. Niles had already been to the store and back he left the note there so he could be alone. He was on the roof. There was a small terrace like area up there, a place that only Max and he knew about. After Max's wife died Max vowed not to ever go up there again. Niles broke that vow years ago he went up there. He found it relaxing so he did it a lot. It was the only place that he considered his own. Well, short of anyway. He asked Max if he was ever going to go back up there or tell Nanny Fine about it but he changed the subject so Niles knew that it was still a sore spot with him.

"How was your day?" the doorman asked as he held the door CC.

"I'm dog tired and my feet hurt." She complained.

"It looks like a successful day then." He smiled. He was such a flirt. He knew exactly when CC came and left. He could be known as stalker if he had followed her but he kept to his job. She entered the lobby, went to the front desk to see if anyone left any messages most likely not but she never knew.

"No Ms. Babcock not yet anyway." Jock said.

"Just the way I like it." she responded with a snap to her voice.

Man's mind: _why is she so bitter all the time? Why doesn't anyone besides the Sheffield's butler ever visit her? I wonder. Na they can't be dating at one time maybe but she told me to kick him out of here if I saw him. But why what happened between them? should I call the police if I see him?_ CC turned around and noticed that Jock staring at her.

"Any mail?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nope none of that either."

"Fine." She stormed off. She fumbled with her keys. She dropped them of the floor.

"I hate it when I do that. I bet the neighbors think that I'm drunk again." when she bent down to pick them up the doorman got an eyeful. He was now stalking her. CC jammed her key in the lock and pushed the door open.

"Thank god I can come home and no one can bother me."

She threw her briefcase on the coffee table, kicked off her shoes. "Ah…" both of them hit the floor with a loud echoing clunk. "Oh well," she leaned back on the couch with her feet now resting on the table.

"Why do I put myself though this? What does he do for me? Everything that's what."

Chester jumped on the couch next to her with his bare teeth showing growling at her, which scared CC. CC tried to shoo the dog away. Then why did she keep him, she didn't want to insult Max for, that's the last thing that she wanted to do. That's the one she wanted to get together with. _I did take him cause he was a present from Max._ _That's why,_ _the only reason why._ She reminded herself.

Even though the dog was really by Niles. He thought the only way she would keep the dog was to have Max represent it to her. He didn't want her to be lonely but he could tell her how he felt about her so he got her something that would love her unconditionally. He thought if she thought it was from Max that she might eventually love it and by doing that, she in turn was, loving him. When she got up to get her a drink, the dog followed her. She placed food down for him and told him he better eat all of it or else. The poor dog ate its food then retreated to its favorite place, a safe haven, which was a dirty old box that Niles left at her apartment one day. CC never questioned that, she just said he'd out grow it but he never did, so she kept it. If it kept the 'fur ball' as she called him sometimes, out of her hair it was worth keeping.

Having her drink in her hand now, she flipped though the channels nothing. "Why?" She threw the remote to the other couch.

"I'll just go and soak in the bathtub for awhile." CC opened two of her windows in her bedroom; one of them had an escape ladder down the side of the building if needed. She could feel the cool breeze and she sniffed. "Ah," fresh air. It was a little warm for this time of year but she was going to complain. She wasn't looking forward to snow this year. She wanted it to hold off as long as possible. She stepped into her nicely drawn bath water. "This is more like it." She could feel the warm water doing wonders for her tender feet. Only did she know. The dog left her though the window and down the fire ladder that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Max started to get worried when Niles didn't show up for dinner.

"Niles didn't cook." B complained.

"I'm afraid that he's…" Max swallows "Missing."

"How does a butler just go missing?" Maggie questioned a little annoyed.

"He's not missing he went to the store."

"Ms Fine that was hours ago. He should have been back by now. And by the way the cabinets are filled already."

"Maybe he just wanted to be along some. We all need that sometimes." Fran added she didn't want to worry the kids. "That's just like him." Max glared at her with worry that he might be in some trouble. "Look if he doesn't show up later then we will call the police." He nodded.

Niles sits on the old bench that Max's wife Sarah built. He leaned back with his feet propped up on the iron table. He sighs. He looks up at the sky and watches some clouds go by. "It's going to be foggy tomorrow morning." the clouds had shifted along the sky as he sat there staring at them. The moon was bright gold glowing like a giant eyeball. "Now that's what I wanted to see, my stars. Hundreds maybe Niles thought. Just one to make a wish on, I just wish that for once someone would remember my birthday. Just once, that's all I ask. Nothing to big, just maybe a 'happy birthday' by somebody. No one ever remembers. Sarah always did. That's what I miss about her the most that and the fact that she made Max happy. Is that a falling star?" He points up to the sky. He doesn't know why though. He's the only out there. "I wish…" he closed his eyes. "I wish a pond my star. Just somebody out there to remember my birthday. Anybody." Niles must have fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes a glimmer of sun was shone, "Crap."

Fran and Max are standing in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, trying to find something to eat.

"It was always easier with Niles cooking." Max remark. "I never had to think this much."

"Yep."

"What if he doesn't show up Ms Fine, then what?"

"He will." Fran hoped he would. _Where could he be?_

"And how would you…" Max was interrupted when Niles extended the stairs in the kitchen straighten his jacket.

"Morning sir," he looked at Fran and then back to Max. "Sorry so late. I had things to do."

"That's ok old man. We just missed you."

Niles mind: _old man. He keeps calling me that, just never remembers that I have a birthday._ Fran nodded as she came closer to him.

"Is everything alright?" Fran smiled. "You just seem…"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Fran's mind_: he doesn't expect a thing. That's great. I wounded where he was all night._

"Niles," yells Max. Niles' mind: _crap now what? I was hoping that I didn't have to do too much today it being my birthday and all but I see he already needs something. _

Niles walked into the office with a fake smile on his face. "Sir,"

"I have something for you." Max hands Niles an envelope "I know it's early."

Niles opened the envelope. Niles eyes lit up. "It's your paycheck and shhhh…"

Max puts his finger up to his lip. "Don't tell Ms. Fine but a little bonus. It's to tell you how much you mean to us. When you didn't show up last night…"

"Sorry about that. I just needed some time alone. Time to think."

"Ha, that's what Ms. Fine said you where doing." Max shook his head. He was getting off track. "Anyway I thought I lost you. I wouldn't….."

"You know I wouldn't leave without saying something first."

Max didn't want to lead him on about the rest of the day so he had to give him a few things to do. It was all in the plan. Max's mind: _I hope this works._

"Some tea would be nice, Niles." sighing Niles walked out of the office.

Niles mind:_ So once again he didn't remember at all._ He stopped by his room and put the check in his wallet, which he left on his dresser cause he was distracted by Fran talking to him. She winked at B as both her and Niles went to the kitchen. Niles places cups on the tray and was about to bring it to max when B's voice rang out. "Come back here." He yelled, "Niles is going to kill you."

B chased the dog down the stairs and towards the back door, which was conveniently left open by Fran's friend Val. "Stop that dog." Niles yelled as the dog passed him. "He's got my wallet."

"It's no like you have any money in it." Val said as she watched the scene unfold.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Now Niles, that's ms. Babcock's job," They both laughed at that.

"I've to get it back. It has my pay check in it." Niles whined.

"Wha? You got your paycheck already? Stop that dog. Taxi." Fran yells out the door. There was screeching out front. Niles stared at her.

"Wha? I've them on speed dial."

"That would be a for Ms. Babcock to right?" He laughed.

"Take the taxi." She opens the door. "It will be faster." Niles steps out the door. "And Niles don't worry about Mr. Sheffield I'll talk to him." She pats him on the shoulder.

"Now get that wallet back."

Niles gets in the taxi. "Follow."

"I know." He looked in the rearview mirror to see if his passenger noticed or not. "Damn

I almost blew it." Nigel said to himself.

The taxi guy looks familiar to Niles but he was only thinking about getting that dog and his money. He sighed as he leaned back on the seat. With his head against the back of the seat he shut his eyes, no one remembers, no one cares, just another day on the calendar.

"oh Sarah…I miss ya." Niles said out loud.

"What?" the taxi driver asked.

"oh nothing just thinking out loud I guess."

"Girlfriend?" Nigel hopped that his brother's butler didn't have an affair with his sister-in-law. He had to find out.

"Oh no just my boss's late wife. We were best friends. She always remembered my birthday when they didn't."

"Well happy birthday…um…"

"the name's Niles. and thanks."

"the days not over, maybe they'll remember."

"It's been 8 years."

"8 years without a 'happy birthday'?

"Yep. Sounds kind of pathetic."

"I hear ya. I lost a sister-in-law, that I was close too. What makes it worse is…"

"Her name was Sarah wasn't it?" Niles leaned forward some in his seat.

"Yes but that's not all she was on her way home to tell her husband that she was pregnant

again."

"How many kids did you brother have?"

"He had three, two girls and a boy. This would have been their fourth."

"My boss also has three. He remembers their birthday's but not mine." The car stopped all of a sudden. Niles was jerked forward some.

"What the?" he called.

"Looks like a accident up ahead."

Niles spots Chester making a sharp right, _straight into the park._

"I'll get out here. I would pay you but…

"Don't worry about… Make it my birthday gift to you."

"I thank you."

Looking at the dog, which seemed to be daunting him, he slowly opened the door to the cab. He gets out watching the dog just staring. He doesn't want to scare the dog into running again. That didn't help. The dog took off running again, faster this time. "I knew it, right to the park. I got to catch that little thief." On the way through the park rain stated to fall. As he reached the end of the park the bottom just let go. Water gushed all over Niles soaking him head to toe. Water started to puddle under his feet. "No point in stopping now. That dog has got to be tired by now." The dog raced towards the streets again. "Here we go again back to the races." The dog finally after about two more blocks stopped in front of a complex building. The door opened as someone was leaving and the dog-squeezed in. the door closed before Niles could grab it. "Damn. That little sneak."

Someone opened the door and Niles walked in. The apartment manger stopped him. Held up his hand to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry sir I can't let you go towards the elevators."

"And why not." Niles asked.

"Hello Niles." Called a familiar voice. _thank god_ he said to himself. "Saw ya's dog running up the stairs with a wallet. Looked like a man's wallet."

"Yes, it was mine." Niles shot back.

"You know this man Ms. Coman?"

"Yes, he's my…he helps me do my grocery shopping."

"Which floor did he go too?" Niles changing the subject, back to why he was there in the first place. "Bet he went to the witches' floor…I mean Babcock's floor."

"I told her I wouldn't let you in here anymore." The manger said.

"Why?" Niles had a puzzled look. "What did I do wrong?"

"She didn't say. All she told me was to call her and she would call the police on you."

"You can't do that. It's not his fault that his dog was running in here." She smiled at him. "He just wants to get his dog," the manger looked at Niles then back to Ms. Coman.

"Well, better take the elevator." The manager called.

"Thanks." He called as he went towards the elevator.

"Which floor should I let the door open on?" he looked at the numbers. "Oh, hell. I just push all of them. He has to be on one floor." So Niles pushed all the numbers so they lit up. Niles spots the dog on the tenth floor. He chases the dog. Niles jumps the dog when the door to the elevator opens; they both tumble into the elevator. The dog yelps and drops the wallet on his lap. It bounced on his chest it landed opened. CC stared up at him, he looked into her eyes "she's…." his heart skipped a beat "she's so beautiful oh it'll never happen." the dog barked. "I'm a servant for crying out loud she's never think of me in any other light. When will I be loved?" The dog just barked again and went closer to him. Niles placed the picture back in the wallet as the bell to the elevator dinged. The dog took the wallet from him once again and ran out of the opened door. He ran towards the end of the hall. Niles grabbed him right in front of none other then CC's door. "Oh no you don't." The dog struggles to get free from Niles grip. "Give me that wallet, you mutt." He yelled. All of a sudden CC opens the door and the dog gets lose. It jumped in her arms.

"Chester what do we have here."

"Your dog stole my wallet." CC stares down at Niles. "Now give it back". He yelled. Chester drops the wallet in her open hand and for once licked her in the face. Niles got to his feet. "I'm gonna," the dog whimpered, as he tried to hide his head in her crook of her arm.

"Stop it Niles you're scaring him."

"Like you would care." He shot a glare at her.

"I do." she placed the dog down on the floor. "Run Chester."

She put her hand up to stop Niles from following the dog inside. She noticed that he is soaking wet from the rain.

"Come in Niles." Niles steps into the apartment. She shuts the door so the neighbors wont hear what she was about to tell Niles and get the wrong idea about the two of them. She opens a closet near the door.

"Take off your cloths."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's something you've never told a man before or heard from one." Niles snickered.

"Look I just…" she glared at him. "Oh never mind…" she threw a robe at him. Niles looked confused and hurt. "What's this for?" all of a sudden he understood. _She's helping me dry off. She doesn't want me to catch cold._ He lowered his head. "I…." CC was watching him from the corner of the hallway. He dropped his clothes to the floor. Nice, she said to herself. He places the robe around him.

"Ms. Bab…" Niles started. "Never mind…. I'll find it myself. I'm used to it." he sighed as he picked up his wet cloths off the floor. "My life does suck." He thought out loud.

"It's off the kitchen." CC called helping him out.

"Uh." He turned towards her voice.

"The dryer it's off the kitchen. Help yourself to use it."

"Thanks."

"I would help you but I'm kind of busy right this second."

"I think I can handle a little dryer." Niles found the dryer and turns it on. "It' probably never been used before."

"For your info it has, plenty of times. Just not by me." she laughed as she stepped up behind him. "It is the least that I can do for you since you brought my dog back over here in the rain.

"Don't thank me it was not my idea. He took my wallet. I just got paid today. My check was in it. Something that I always need." Both of them walk back in the den.

"Have seat." Niles sat on the couch wounding why she was acting nice to him now, after she tired to bite his head off for yelling at her dog. She offered him a drink but he reused that.

She sat next to him with her drink in her hand. He glared at her drink. She just smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" he just shook his head. "Fine, tell me something what were you doing before you lost your wallet?"

"Not to much was getting ready to cook dinner."

"Well that should tell you something right there."

"What's that?" He faced her.

"The dog doesn't even like your cooking." He gave her a mean look

She smiled. "Good dog." She bent down to pet him on the head. The dog ran up to Niles. Gave him a puppy eyed look and barked.

"He's trying to tell you that he's sorry." She placed the dog in Niles lap before he could respond.

"Well," Niles couldn't stay mad with the dog. If it wasn't for the dog stealing his wallet he would have never come over to CC's apartment. _I have to be grateful for that at least._ He smiled. He whispered 'get off the couch' at the dog. CC thought Niles was forgiving her dog. The dog jumped of the couch and took off towards the bedroom.

"You know that dog sleeps in that old box, the one you left him. Why I don't know." Niles knew alright. He didn't hate the dog. He just wished that he stay out of the way sometimes.

"Why are you here and not working? I thought you and Max were having some trouble?"

"We finished up hours ago, so I thought I take the rest of the afternoon to catch up on some paper work here but look how good that did me." CC's stomach growls. Niles points to her stomach.

"Looks like you haven't eaten anything either."

"No I forgot, hey want to go get something?"

"Sure why not." He starts to get up.

_Niles' mind: This could work out. I doubt it but it's a start. _

"Wait Niles you going to go out dressed like that?" CC asked as looked him up and down with her eyes. _I wouldn't mind taking that off of him. Whoa, where did that come from? _She shook the thoughts from her head.

"What's wrong with…" he looks down and forgets that he is in a robe.


	7. Chapter 7

Fran, Max and the kids are just about finished.

"He will love it." Fran called as the last items were put into place.

"I hope so Ms. Fine. He never wanted us to go all out for his birthday before."

"Us?"

"Oh I meant me and Sarah." He took in a deep breath. "She always did something for him. Then when she died. Well things were different." He swallowed,_ Very different indeed, for all of us. _

"Well, then it's about time to change that." Nadine came into view carrying the list of things. She read them out loud to make sure that everything was set up. "Everything is in place. Shall we call the main guests?"

"Soon." Fran looked around the room. "I want to make sure that everyone's here and the final touches be in placed."

CC apartment:

"I'm going to take a shower before we go." CC glared a warning look Nile's direction.

"Stay here."

"Where else would I go? I wouldn't dare go through Central park like this."

Niles laid back on the couch. _Why ask me out then want to get a shower? What was she thinking? Was it just a feeling? I'll never understand her._ The dog came up to him. This time the dog had a leash dragging behind him. "So, is she always this snappy Chester?"

Niles asked the dog when he heard water running. "Yeah right like the dog's going to answer me?" he looks at the dog. "Are you?" Niles flips the channels on the TV. "Nothing's ever on when you need a distraction." _I need a distraction from me walking into that room with her and having a little dinner myself. Before long I might need a shower too but a cold one. _Unknown to Niles Chester leaves him and sneaks into the semi creaked door of CC's bathroom. The dog eyes the bath towel like robe that CC has laid out for her to use. The dog grabs the robe and bouncing out of the room before CC stops singing. Niles sees the dog running his way with the robe in its mouth.

"Thanks but I already have one."

"Chester." CC screams. "Where's my robe!" Niles mind: _The dog's defiantly dead now._

"In here." Niles shouts back kind of excitedly.

CC stand there now in frontal view of Niles in only a thin towel that did just fit her body. It showed her curves and her long lushes legs. Which enticed Niles' body and mind to react. He swallowed. _She looks so good. Why do we have to go out? I wouldn't mind a nightcap here. _"I…." she staggers. Niles steps forward towards her with the robe that the dog brought him. _Look at that look in his eyes. He's thinking something nasty and I know it cause I'm thinking the same thing._ She swallowed. _That's the reason why I took the shower in to the first place was to get my mind off of him. And now look at us. Almost standing naked in front of each other and no one to stop us. _

When she was able to speak again. "I see…." Niles was now standing a few feet from her.

"I see that Chester brought you a present." Niles' mind: _god she looks good. Why does she always have to wear pants? She should show off her great looking legs,_ he swallows.

I need to see more if she would just walk a little then drop the towel. She's all that would make my birthday the best. CC turned her head from him. "He got lose. I even put a leash on him so I could ring his little furry neck."

"Is that necessary?" the dog growls at them "No you don't." CC steps on the leash; witch was not the brightest of ideas. The dog goes around the two of them and tugs slightly. Enough to make Niles wrapped his arms around her to keep from knocking her over.

The dog went around them again and again. CC tried to step out of the leash, which was bad enough, but the dog took off towards the bedroom and down they went. Well they accidentally trip. "whoa," both say as Niles lands on top of her.

The fall was hard but at least she had the carpet to land on. Niles turns his head and what does he see, the dog sitting there staring at the two of them with his tongue out. "Thank you." Niles silently whispers to the dog. _Now's my chance_. He slowly lets himself up some. _Good I can get up._ CC thinks. But no such luck he moves his body poison on her. _I got her where she belongs with, me that is. _He leans back down and takes his mouth to hers. At first she struggles but then gives in. His mouth is so seductive she thinks with that though in her mind a soft moan escape through their locked lips. She stopped fighting back and just lets the scene play. _She must want me too_, Niles thinks. He deepens his kiss. _How's that for luck. Am I getting 'lucky tonight?'_

CC's heart into overdrive. CC's mind: _I can't…. _Just enjoy the moment, her mind told her._ I can't she answered herself back. I just can't… _When she pushed him up, she smiled. She thought of a way to get off of him without him knowing that she wanted to leave.

"You know I like to be on top." She made the comment that, actually to here surprise, turned her on.

"So be it." he rolls over taking her with him. Now she was on top of him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back down. "Now where were we?" He kissed her again. When he caught his breath. "Now, I see why." with that, their bodies where both reacting to each other.

"Niles!" she scampered to her feet.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he questioned. His eyes where glistening.

"Seriously Niles." she straighten her towel some, grabbed her robe and then took off to her room. He watched her shut the door.

"Should we follow?" the dog barked at him.

"I heard that." she screamed, "You better not."

"Or what?" he questioned in a mocking tone as he got to his feet.

"I'll have you fixed like I did Chester."

"ow…."


	8. Chapter 8

Niles thinks that they are going to dinner together alone that is. he's happy. He rather have stayed home though the next best thing was going out with her. At least that she didn't avoid him altogether. She dresses in a tight black dress that shows off all her curves. He wanted to skip going out but she had to drag him by the arm. Last time that she wore that dress they ended up drinking on the Sheffield's couch and kissing until Fran interrupted them. That wouldn't happen this time. They had to stop by the theater on the way to dinner. She didn't feel like going into the place by herself so she asked him if he would walk her in. she said that she didn't feel comparable going here at night. Niles didn't blame her it wasn't the safest place for her to be alone. We wont be long she insisted. The theater was dark, more then dark Niles thought to himself it was creepy.

"Are you sure this is where you left you stuff?"

"I'm sure it's back here. Come." She pushes the double doors open. "Surprise." Everyone shouts from the stage. "Happy Birthday Niles."

"Come on down." Fran shouts. Niles just stands there shocked. They did remember. But who told them? He remembers his night out under the stars my wish. Thank you Sara. A tear slid down his face. He wasn't sure if it was cause of this or the remembrance of how Sara always remembered to make his birthday special.

"Well, old man. Are you coming?"

"I'm just…" he swallows. "Speechless."

"The party is just beginning." Max greets him. "Come on up here." The stage was set up like an old restaurant with tables in the middle with booths on the side.

"How," Niles started.

"Never mind that. Now sit." Max called. CC and Fran where sitting at the table waiting on him. Fran rang a bell on the table. Her sister Nadine came out. Dinner is served.

"I told you we were going to dinner." CC said.

"I thought something like at a bar not all this." He glared back at her. Their eyes meet and held for a few seconds. He had to break the stare before he was hooked all night. I don't know what to say…" he sniffed. "Thanks guys."

"Wait till you try my sister's food, then thank us." Fran commented. Her sister gave her a glare that was to die for.

"I'm sure Niles will love it." Nay called as Brighton, Gracie and Maggie brought out the covered trays.

"Smells good."

"There's a cake too."

"You guys shouldn't have."

"They shouldn't have! I made the cake. Sorry I like to cook,"

Nay reacted as she left off stage to retrieve the cake. She wheeled in the three-layered looking wedding cake towards the table.

"Wow. Now that's a cake."

"Cakes are what I do best."

"I see that!" CC responded.

"Nay!" Fran looked over at her sister. "Pointed to the cake."

"What?" she saw the look in Fran's eyes. "That was all max."

"Oh," Max gets up and returns with a hand lighter. "Almost forgot." He joking laughed. He lit the candles. "We did know how many, so don't count them." Fran commented.

Niles laughed, "I'll never tell either." Soft music played in the background.

He sighed. "I just can't believe that you guys would do this for me." Niles could feel more tears forming in his eyes.

"We did." Fran patted him on the shoulder. "We do love you. We just need a reminder now and then." She winked at CC.

"I know you guys love me it's just that this was unexpected that's all." He sniffed. Max nodded over at Fran. She walked up to him. CC got up held out her hand at Niles, "I get the first dance."

"Alright," Niles swallowed as he took her hand. As they were dancing Niles asked her if that's why she was being so nice to him today.

"Well, some of it was." He smiled. "Look everybody needs a break once in a while but don't get to use to it cause tomorrow we are back to being enemies." She smiled at him.

"Then let tonight last forever." He whispered to her.

"Niles," he pulled her close to him. Everything was going good till he opened his big mouth again. "I can't believe that I was set up like this. You guys had me fooled. This had to be all Fran's plan. She's the only one that would be sneaky enough to pull it off. I have to thank her later. This has been the best birthday yet." CC heart sank. She knew what she told Max about not telling Niles it was her who planed it. But for him to actually say the words to her, not giving her any credit at all, cut her to the core. She wanted to get away and hid. She knew that tears would be coming out and fast. She let go of him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'll be back." She sniffed. Niles saw this opportunity to find Fran and thank her. He hated to cut into her dance with Max but he did. He tapped Max on the shoulder.

"May I?"

"Sure old man," Niles took Max's place dancing with Fran.

"Wha?"

"I wanted to thank you. I know you probably set all this up."

"Oh," Fran looked around. Fran's mind: _where did CC go? She was supposed to keep him busy. _

"How did you pull it off?"

"Plan was to have Chester."

"So you used him."

"Yeah we did. You were suppose to take the taxi, which by the way Nigel was driving, to the park were Chester was waiting."

"He was waiting alright." He had to laugh remembering the chase.

"Then he was supposed to run around for a little while. There wasn't supposed to be any rain in the forecast."

"Well, I got wet soaking at that." he made note.

"Sorry then the whole Ms. Babcock thing."

"What about it? Niles' mind: _That was one of the best presents I got, the one I got to see her almost nude. Wait a minute she was just in a towel and on top of me. _A smile came to his lips. _Just a little bit longer then oh……_."

"She had to call me and tell me that there was a change in the plans. We really needed her. But we needed you occupied more."

"So all of this stuff about the dog was a set up?"

"We had to get you out of the house without you excepting a thing."

"So this was…." He couldn't believe that CC would go to all this trouble. "Tell me the truth Ms. Fine. Was this…" Fran hesitated telling him the truth but what choice did she have now. Niles saw the hesitation. And gave her a glare.

"All her idea, yes. Yes it was. There are you happy." He smiled. She took that as someone who was pleased. "She wanted to make it special for you." Niles' mind: _and that she did. I wont forget this day, as long as I live. God welling it be a long time. _

"You guys really had me fooled."

"That's what we wanted."

"And you got it." he smiled at her, "thanks you guys are the greatest." He hugged her.

"We don't take any of the credit. It was all CC idea, well almost all of them that is."

"Now go to her. She's the one you need to thank. She's the one who set it all up for you. she's the one that reminded us. We would have never known it was you birthday if she hadn't said anything." Niles looked around.

"where is she?"

"She was back stage." Nay called as she and Max danced by.

"Say no more." Niles went off racing so he could see her. He stopped for a minute.

"One question, I have one left." He shook his head. "Why would she go though all the trouble? Why do it?"

There was more hesitation from Fran and some from even Max. Fran didn't want to tell Niles that CC was in love with him. It wouldn't be right. That would be something that Niles would have to find out himself.

"I have no idea." Fran shook her head. Max pick up.

"She just said she wanted to do it for you before it was too late. What ever that meant?" Niles walks towards the back of the stage. Niles' mind: _so that's why she ran off, she got mad cause I was talking about if be Fran that would do this for me. Why did she say anything then to me about it? I hope that she's still here. _

"Go get her tiger." Fran winked at him.

"Ms. Fine." Max yelled. When Fran didn't say anything to him or to Niles.

"That's what the secret was, CC's secret."

"Yes, she loves him. Now let him enjoy the rest of his birthday alone with her will ya."

The end?

On request of a fan I continued this story.

Thanks for the encouragement. Hope you like the rest of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes:

This was a continuation chapter because a fan wanted to see or is it read? Anyway, more of it. So here it is.

Niles went to the back of the theater in the direction that Nadine had pointed out.

"That way Niles." _I hope that I'm not too late. Why can't we see eye to eye? That's why she ran off from me. It's cause this was all her idea. What have I done? Why did anyone tell me that she did it earlier? Why did she hide it from me? _ he sighed. He saw Jake the janitor walking around backstage.

"Have you seen ms. Babcock back here?"

"That's the blond that works for Max?"

"That's the one."

"Are you Niles?"

"Yeah,"

"She left you a message." He hands it to him. "I didn't want to intrude with your dancing sir."

"Thanks." _I wish that you had then I would have stopped her. Now where did she go to? How am I going to find her? _

Niles opened the letter size paper and read,

"_You will never understand any of me but I wanted to make this evening great for you. Why? I don't know something in my gut told me too. Why should you care anyway though? I see that I wasted everyone's time. Even mine. I hope that I didn't ruin your day. _

CC," 

_Where would she go? I don't know. He snapped his fingers. I know where she might be. Drowning herself the only way she knows how at a bar. I have to stop here I just hope that I'm not too late. I hate when she gets drunk. _He was right. He found her in the third bar that he entered. There she sat talking and giggling. _This is her atmosphere._ He sighed he hated to go into bars. But he had too and he wasn't leaving without her. Even, if he had to kidnap her. _I hope that it doesn't come to that._ He walked up to her.

"I thought I find you at a bar." She turned to face him. When she saw him she turned her face. "Another one ma'am." Called the bartender

"Yes,"

"I want to show you something." Niles went on. She still didn't look at him. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Can't you see I busy drinking! I hate to be disturbed when I'm drinking. Can't it wait." She yelled at him.

"Please I just want to show you."

"Why should I come with you?" she faces him now.

"Cause you care. That's why. I know that now. Please," he held out his hand.

"But I'm….."

"I know. I'll let you finish that one. Then will you go with me."

"I'm drunk."

"It's not like that and I know." He winked. She swallows her glass then hesitates. _Should I or is he playing with me again? Can I trust him to be a gentleman or not? My head is already spinning. Going with him might be a big mistake. I can't risk it can I? Should I? Oh what the hell? _

She held out her hand. He takes it gently into his. _Now that's better and look her hands fits in my so nicely. Was it meant to be in mine? _

The go back to the mansion.

"where are we going Niles?" she question looking up at him. "It's all dark."

"Follow me." he takes her to the roof. "I want to show you my special place."

"But…"

"Come on." he opens the door. "Nice uh…"

"Wow."

"Sit." He points to a chair next to her. "I want to thank you for everything. You…you made it special for me. Not many people do."

"I…" she blinked on the verge of tears. "I wanted to make it special."

"I thought Fran did it cause before she came no one care or so it seemed." He sighed. It seemed that no one love me." he was getting all teary eyed on her. "I felt I was just one of Max's statues, like someone, just there. Years went by."

"I know I should have…."

"Shh… I'm just glade that you did this year. I'm so happy." He sat in a chair next to her. "I just thought no one would remember." He looked t the stars, "Sarah always did."

CC looked up at the sky too. "I know," she sighed, "when she died I think part of all of us died with her." He held out his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She took at deep breath. "Thanks." She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek.

"No thank you." he smiled. "I know you drunk," he leaned in closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't fight back. "Thanks again. This was one wish worth waiting for."

Continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

There was a loud thump "ah……." CC blinked, who was now on the floor of her apartment.

"Now my tucus is gonna hurt too." CC shook her head. "Oy I'm turning into nanny fi…my head." She climbed to her feet and made her way to her kitchen. "I need something for my headache. Was I drinking last night?" She couldn't remember. "I must have been." On the counter, she found a hang over recipe in Niles' handwriting. "I don't remember having this. Oh well I'll try anything." She added the indgreedence together. "Now lets see what I have left." She looked down at the card. "Dog's hair! Where am I…" she shook her head.

"Very funny Niles." Niles unknown to CC was sleeping on the couch. He smiled I knew she'd get a kick out of that one. What's he trying to do poison me when he's not even here. Yuck…" she turned her nose up in the air. "This even smells like poison." she held up the glass in her hand. She sighed. She felt a wave a nausea start to coming up. "I feel like I'm going to puck again." she gagged a few times. "I despise that man. If he only knew how much." She swallowed but anything he knows his recipes."

Niles smiled at her. _At last I'm good at something._ As soon as she tasted it tough she spit it in the sink.

"Taste good my darling."

"Niles…what the? " She spun around "Who…" her head was spinning now. who let him in? I didn't hear the door and how did he get past the guards?

"Yes," he stood up and was walking to the kitchen.

"How could you poison me like this?"

she threw the cup in the sink. he walked over to get the glass. "Her hold your nose," he handed her the cup. "Then drink. Then follow with a glass of water. He held a glass of water out for her. "Now come on girl you can do it." she glared at him. she knew he meant it as thought she was a dog. a bitch at that. She sighed. I'll do anything just to make my headache go away. She took the glass and did what he said. He led her to the couch. "Now sit."

"Stop talking to m like I'm a dog."

"Well, you are aren't you?" she grabbed him by his tie, ready to strangle the life out of him when she remember the kiss they shared last night. Something about a party, and then on the rooftop of the mansion. That's all she remembered. She shook her head.

"Niles how?"

"Last night." Last night what about last night? Then she looked down noticing she was dressed in a nightgown. He didn't….

"Did I…Did we…. do…"

"No, I'm more of a gentleman then you…. think I'm." Niles mind: _even though I wanted too. And after seeing her naked like that oh, how I wanted to make love to her but I wont do it while she's drunk. I just won't. _ She breathed a sigh of relief. CC mind: _thank god for that! Then why am I dressed if we didn't do it. I mean…_

"Why am I?"

"I didn't say I didn't dress you. I just said I didn't have sex with you."

"Niles! Get out." She grabbed him by the collar again. Dragging him to the door. She opened the door. "Get out now!"

"I'll go but I wont leave." She slammed the door shut in his face.

CC mind: _What did he mean by that? 'I won't leave.'_ _Does he….care…I mean taking me out of that bar. Was he saving me from myself? The staying with me. Does he…does he…love me?_

_Do I love him? _CC sighed. "Do I?"

The end


End file.
